undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Gruesometale
|date = September 25, 2018 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Horror |setting = Grim Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = WIP |creator = HallowFish |cocreator = Nowellthewolf}} Gruesometale is an AU where the monsters fled from the humans and they were horribly disfigured. This passed down from generation to generation. The Underground is much more beat up and unorganized, and dead monster bodies are found all over the Underground. Characters Undertale Characters Frisk Frisk is Wearing a white T-shirt and their hair is jet black and long. they also have a scar on their right eye. due to all the humans being raised to fight. Papyrus Throughout Snowdin, Papyrus helps the player get past some of Sans' traps, and when you first get to Snowdin he states: "o-oh... you're a human. you better hide, or he will find you...my brother loves, uh...entertaining hu-humans." In the pacifist route, Papyrus grows very attached to the player, to the point of calling them every so often to see if they are doing alright. The area where you find Papyrus's snowman is replaced by a box filled with books labeled *Papyrus's doodle books. If you say to look inside one of the books it says *Its a drawing of tree. its pretty good. This suggests that when Papyrus has free time he spends it drawing, or at least he used to before Sans took his right arm. if you don't kill Papyrus in Waterfall he calls the player and says "h, hey! uh, I tried to do a drawing of you. I uh, its not at good as I hoped but. I just wanted to tell you I guess" Sans Due to Sans horrible hate for himself and anxiety, he takes all of his built-up anger out on Humans who fall into Snowdin and if there are no humans then he lashes out on Papyrus. Without Papyrus able to set up puzzles for the human, Sans sets up traps to ensnare the human. However, because of his skill level, all of the traps are really poorly made. In the genocide run after killing Papyrus, he confronts the player and says, "what...how could you. what am I gonna do without him." after pausing for a moment he says, "looks like you will have to do for now." Then slowly walks away, not seen again until last corridor. Sans no longer tries to make jokes, and speaks very rarely, the player only finds out about him and his personality from Papyrus. Toriel When Toriel greets the fallen child, she seems a little afraid of the human, even to the point of not holding the child's hand. she runs away from the child after the first lever puzzle, leaving the human to finish solving it. It is explained at the edge of the ruins by Muffet that every child that has passed through the Ruins has never treated her nicely. The children would either run away in horror or try and fight her. When Toriel was married to Asgore, Asriel died at the age of 1. After a few weeks of mourning, Asgore woke up to find Toriel missing from the capital. She thinks of herself as "not good enough", and blames herself for Asriel's fate. Undyne Undyne guards the passage between Waterfall and Hotland, she isn't allowed to go to Snowdin or New Home. She is aggressive to anyone who dares to stand to close. she no longer has a friendship with Papyrus. this is probably due to her great fear of letting herself get hurt. despite this, she still seems to have a small bond with Alphys, in a notebook in Alphys lab its states: ' I'm so close to getting her to hold my hand. she still seems scared of me, if only she knew. ' ' If the player goes to her house before going to Hotland, you can befriend her after telling her: "I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you." When you go to the hallway to Hotland, she lets you through without harm. If you don't do the event at her house before going to Hotland, the only way to get past her is to kill her, leaving Alphys a wreck when you meet her in her lab. Alphys Alphys is a monster that was less affected by the humans' attack. This makes her feel like she needs to remain hidden so that no one will try to kill her. when the player first encounters her in the pacifist run, she screams in fear. "No! Please don't hurt me its not my fault!" after the human explains that they don't want to hurt them, Alphys try to give the player supplies to help them through hot land. In a genocide run, Alphys is crying in the corner of her lab, all that is left to do is kill her. She only seems to have a relationship with Undyne. in her lab, she has a diary with notes about trying to befriend a fish. and sprinkled through her lab is fish food. her lab is also much more primitive with no elevators or escalators in sight. there are trash and wrappers everywhere. Asriel Because Asriel died at the age of 1, Flowey is absent from the game. in the ruins, you first meet his ghost where you would meet Napstablook. He asks you if you know who he is. the player responds with a slow head shake. Asriel then says. "w, well if you do please let me know. I've been so scared down here." Throughout the game, you can spot Asriel in spots where you cant reach him. you only can hear he speak again when you get to New Home. He feels like he knows that place and decides to stay. after that Asriel slowly fades into nothing. once you defeat Asgore in the pacifist run, he talks about his son Asriel, that passed. the player then tells Asgore that they met him. Asgore then Chuckles and dissipates into dust. Muffet Muffet is a more important story character. The player first meets her at the spider bake sale, she sees that the player might be having a hard time getting past the ruins. she decides to help guide the player. she talks about how her arms were taken by a human, but she doesn't seem to mind. she tries her best to care for humans she encounters. once they enter snowdin forest Muffet says to the player. "listen my dear sweet. I must go now. this place is too cold for me, ill check on you every so often." the player sees Muffet once every different location when the player does she gives them a spider doughnut. if the player dies they hear Muffet talk instead of Asgore. Locations * Waterfall is flooded and overrun with plants. * Hotland is crumbling. * New Home is more green colored than light yellow. Miscellaneous * Papyrus greets the player instead of Sans at the beginning of Snowdin. * Chara seems to be absent from the game and genocide run. * If you kill Undyne, (non genocide route) Mettaton takes over where Alphys would show up. * Fights are much easier. * NPC's are much more reluctant to speak to the player. Story TBA Songs Gallery Sans Gruesome.png Paprus Gruesome .png 42547890 500836570395411 7502227814981042176 n.png GruesomeAlphys.png Undyne Gruesometale.png @)#Muffet.png Asriel ghost.png Frisk Gruesome.png Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Horror Category:Grim Neutral Category:Written story